


Moon Over Bourbon Street

by vivilove



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunkenness, F/M, Ghosts, Humor, Mardi Gras, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vivilove/pseuds/vivilove
Summary: Jon and Sansa are celebrating Mardi Gras in New Orleans.  They're both drunk and Jon has some plans for them when they get back to their room but some strange stuff starts happening at the old hotel where they're staying.Just go with it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I started this as a smutty one-shot for Mardi Gras but liked the ghost-story element and it looks like it'll be about 3 chapters. Anyway, it's just a little spooky, smutty fun with JonSa sweetness.
> 
> Title and lyrics from Sting's 'Moon Over Bourbon Street'

_‘There's a moon over Bourbon Street tonight_

_I see faces as they pass beneath the pale lamplight_

_I've no choice but to follow that call_

_The bright lights, the people, and the moon and all’_

 

The full moon was shining brightly down on the city tonight. Mardi Gras in New Orleans was a sight to behold. Never had Jon or Sansa seen so much drunken revelry in one place. They said the city’s population doubled during the five or so days leading up to Fat Tuesday and Jon could well believe it. The bars had been packed all along Canal Street and the alleys all smelled of piss, the result of too much alcohol and too few public restrooms.

They turned onto Bourbon Street, holding on to one another and stumbling a bit as they made their way back to the Crescent Bend Inn, the quaint, old hotel where they were staying. Jon was a little more in control of himself at present though and he caught Sansa around the waist before she could go down hard on the pavement a couple of blocks from the hotel. She screeched and started laughing as he pulled her back up. Once she was upright again, she started kissing him and running her fingers through his hair on the sidewalk as people passed them.

Sansa was usually very ladylike and he loved that about her. But tonight, he was enjoying this side of her that came out from time to time when she’d had too much to drink and was feeling carefree and sexy.

“Come on, sweet girl. Almost there,” he said huskily as he slid the strap of her tank top back up to her shoulder.

Her heels were hurting her feet and he would’ve liked to carry her but he wasn’t too confident in his own steadiness tonight. She was wearing a short black skirt and a purple, sparkly tank top and had about 50 plastic Mardi Gras bead necklaces around her neck. Her long, red hair was swept up in a messy bun.

Jon was eager to get her back to their room. He had some plans in mind for them…they were drunk and horny kind of plans. He wanted to take every last string of beads and every last bit of clothing off of her before he ate her out and then thoroughly fucked her into the mattress. After that, he planned on them both sleeping till noon the next day.

It was the third night of their getaway to New Orleans. It was a dual celebration in truth. It was Robb and Margaery’s first anniversary and Jon and Sansa had gotten engaged the previous weekend. As tonight was Robb and Margaery’s actual anniversary, the couples had parted ways after their French Quarter Ghost Tour had finished around 9PM.

They’d both had a good deal to drink during the Mardi Gras celebrations tonight since then. Sansa had always been friendly and outgoing as opposed to Jon’s more natural tendency to brood quietly at a bar and, once she’d had a few, she would talk to anyone. And, it seemed every person they’d met in The Big Easy tonight had wanted to buy the newly engaged couple a round of drinks.

They entered the extremely quiet lobby of their hotel a little after 1AM. Sansa was talking loudly and tugging at his shirt. The elderly man behind the counter greeted them with a friendly wave while Jon was trying to get his fiancée to settle down a bit…at least until they reached their room.

“Let go of my shirt, love,” he said, grabbing her wrists away from trying to pull his shirt up here in the lobby.

“Come on, Mr. Broody…show me some skin. I’ll give you some of my beads,” she teased as she reached down and gave his cock a squeeze.

He could smell the alcohol on her breath and the feel of her hand on him was not making this easy but he wasn’t drunk enough to bend her over the check-in desk of the Crescent Bend and fuck her right there in front of the old man…though part of him might have liked to.

“No! No! No, you don’t! No more fucking beads, Sansa!” he said in his frustration as she giggled and started to lift her shirt for him…and the old guy behind the desk. “Put your shirt back down! God, woman…I am never taking you to Mardi Gras again! How many Hurricanes did you drink?”

“A few,” she squeaked as he pulled her busy hands away from his shirt and then his cock again.

He gave the man behind the desk an apologetic shrug as he started marching her towards her elevator, his hands on her hips and his growing erection pressed against her ass. “A few? Yeah, right. I’ve never seen you this trashed,” he said in her ear.

“Did you two take the ghost tour yet?” the old man asked out of the blue, just as Jon pushed the call button.

Jon was swatting those busy hands away again before looking back over at the man. “Uh…yes, sir. We did one of those tonight.”

“I meant the one for this hotel. It’s very old. Some say it’s haunted.”

“Oh…no, didn’t know about it,” he answered and Sansa turned around and was nuzzling against his neck and putting her hands on his ass.

“You should take it tomorrow if you’ve got the time. It’s educational and interesting.”

“Yeah…sure,” Jon said as he nodded to the man before walking Sansa backwards onto the elevator. Once they were alone on the elevator, he lifted up her beads with one hand while the other moved up and under her shirt to cup her breasts over her lacy, black bra. “I knew Robb and I shouldn’t have let you and Margaery stay at that parade by yourselves last night. You’ve got dozens of these silly strings of beads already. Did you flash every fucker in New Orleans?” he asked as he started sucking on her earlobe.

Sansa moaned as he gently squeezed a nipple between a thumb and finger, teasing it to a peak. “I didn’t flash anyone. I was going to flash you though,” she said, panting a bit as she slid her hand down to feel him through his pants again. “Guys gave them to me and Marg but we didn’t flash them. I wouldn’t do that,” she said with that pretty little pout that he couldn’t resist.

“I know,” he said, smiling at her now. “My good little girl wouldn’t do that. She’s all mine, isn’t she?”

“That’s right. All yours,” she said sinking to her knees. “This good little girl is all yours, Jon,” she said again looking up at him from under her lashes as she started unzipping his pants.

Jon knew he should get her up off the floor and get her to stop. But _fuck_ if he did not want to see if she was really going to blow him right here in the elevator. He was biting his lip with his hands already extended to glide through her hair and pull it out of that messy bun when the elevator gave a sudden lurch, jerked to a halt and the lights went out.

“Shit,” he muttered under his breath.

“Jon?” she said in a suddenly small, frightened voice.

“Uh…it’s okay, sweet girl. I’ve got my phone and…”

**DING!**

The elevator lights came back on and the doors opened. He pulled her back up with a kiss.

“Let’s continue this in the room, yeah?” She smiled with that little twinkle in her eye and nodded.

Now that they were almost to the room, he felt a little more certain of himself. _At least if I drop her it won’t be on the sidewalk_. He lifted her up into his arms. She started laughing and squirming and whispering delightfully dirty things in his ear.

He opened the door and threw her down on the bed before kicking off his shoes. He pulled her heels off and kissed her feet as she shrieked and giggled and tried to get away. She’d always been ticklish. He nearly got clocked in the nose a couple of times when she was thrashing under him trying to escape. He climbed on top of her before she could do any bodily injury though and kissed her passionately.

“I want some of those beads now, Sansa,” he said when he came up for air.

“You going to flash me then?” she asked with an arched eyebrow and a smile.

Jon scratched his head a minute and wondered where he’d gotten mixed up. _Girls_ _flash you and…wait a minute…fuck, that’s right. Girls flash you to get beads. She’s got all the_ _beads. I am too shit-faced to think straight about this_.

“Well, I was hoping you’d flash me,” he said, “but alright.”

He stood and undid his belt and made a show of pulling it off before tossing it across the room. He cringed when the buckle clunked loudly against the TV and Sansa sniggered into her hand. He then started unzipping his pants and slowly pulled them down trying to swivel his hips a bit, knowing he probably looked ridiculous. Sansa, however, seemed not to think so. She sat up on the edge of the bed and was watching him intensely, eyes wide, licking her lips and legs pressed tightly together before he heard a soft sigh. But his fitted pants weren’t exactly easy to get out of gracefully.

_How the hell do I get out of these while trying to look sexy without falling on my face?_

Sansa interrupted his pondering when she said, “You know, women only have to flash their boobs to get beads. If you strip completely, I’ll give you every last string of beads I’ve got on…plus my panties.” She reached down between her legs and slid her skirt up just enough for him to know she was touching herself. “Oh no,” she said with a sly little grin. “These are soaked, I’m afraid.”

Suddenly the question of falling on his face didn’t seem so important and off those tight-ass pants came in record time. Down to just his boxers and t-shirt, Jon slowed down a bit. If Sansa wanted a show, she was getting a fucking show. And then he was getting beads. And then…well, he had a plan anyway.

He was slowly pulling his t-shirt up and over his head when he heard her gasp loudly. _Well, that’s encouraging…but it’s not like she’s never seen me shirtless before_.

“What the hell?!” she said then sounding… _scared_.

Jon yanked his shirt over his head and saw Sansa staring wide-eyed right past him. He turned and the hotel room door was standing wide open. Jon crossed to the opening and looked down the hall. Nothing…not a soul in sight. _I could’ve sworn I locked it_. He closed and locked the door…all the locks.

He turned back to Sansa and she was still sitting there frozen with a shocked look on her face. “You okay, love? Did you see someone at the door?” She nodded numbly and was pointing to the door now. “What’d you see?”

“A man and a woman…watching us from the doorway.”

“A man and woman? Did they open the door?”

“No,” she said shakily. “They came through the door like…ghosts.”

Jon started chuckling. “Okay…so you’re pulling my leg then.”

“I’m not! I swear! I saw them!”

She didn't seem like she was joking.  “Are you sure it wasn’t Robb and Margaery fucking with us?”

“I know what my brother looks like, Jon!”

 _Ohhhh-kaaaay…not trying to piss you off here_. “What’d they look like?”

“Like…us. They looked a bit like us. He had dark, curly hair and she had long, red hair but they were dressed differently.”

“Differently?”

“I don’t know…their clothes looked like they were from some other time and…they looked sort of like us but not really us and…”

“Sansa…”

“I know what I saw!!”

“Love…we both had a lot to drink tonight,” he said… _carefully_.

“Yeah,” she said and he was glad to see her visibly relaxing at the suggestion. “We did drink a lot. I’m probably just imaging things.”

He walked over to her as she sat on the edge of the bed. She was obviously still a bit freaked out. He sat down and put an arm around her shoulders.

“You okay? You want me to continue? Or we can just go to bed if you want.”

She took a deep breath and grinned. “Are you kidding? My sexy fiancé is stripping for beads…”

“And panties.”

“And panties. No drunken hallucinations are taking that away from me. You are definitely going to continue.”

“Well, I don’t have much left to take off,” he said with a smirk, glancing down at his boxers where his cock was standing at full attention once more.

Sansa put her elbows on her knees and then her chin on top of her hands with an expectant look. Jon rolled his eyes and stood back up. He started slowly teasing her by pulling his boxers down just a bit and then letting the elastic band snap back up in place. A flash of hip, then covered again. Turn and give her a flash of his ass, and then covered again. Sansa took off three strings of her beads and dangled them out in front of her. A flash of his cock now, then covered again. She let out a whoop and tossed the beads his way. He put them on and smiled before continuing his strip-tease. Before long his boxers were pulled down as much as possible without actually exposing himself fully.

 _Well, my ass is_ _fully exposed_ , he thought as she gave it a smack when he turned his back to her once more.

Not that he minded. Sansa was giggling and swishing her hand back and forth in a spanking motion. Before long, she was out of beads and his boxers were on the floor. Jon knelt before her and put his hands on her knees.

“Time to surrender those panties, love,” he said slowing moving his hands up her thighs, up her skirt. He didn’t get to his destination though before Sansa gave him a shove, right in the chest.

“OH, HOLY FUCK!” she screamed, clearly in terror.

She’d gone white as a sheet and was staring at the entrance to the bathroom. Jon whipped his head around. He saw nothing but then the bathroom light clicked on by itself and they both heard water running now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary time-Let's see...little spooky...then smutty...then spooky...then little spooky smut. And humor...at least I think it's humorous.

_‘She walks everyday through the streets of New Orleans_

_She's innocent and young, from a family of means_

_I have stood many times outside her window at night_

_To struggle with my instinct in the pale moonlight’_

 

“Jon?” she whispered, practically climbing onto his back and clinging to him like a tick on a hound.

“It’s okay,” he said, mostly to himself. His heart was pounding and he was feeling more than a bit nervous himself...and Little Jon was definitely not at full attention anymore. “Did you see… _them_ again?”

 _What the fuck is going on? Okay, calm down, Jon. Jesus, it’s just an old hotel…maybe the wiring’s a bit spotty…and the plumbing is…shitty_. He started to snicker at that thought and decided it was time to nut up and see what was going on in the bathroom.

“Yes…for just a second,” Sansa said just as he started towards the bathroom. “Wait!  What are you doing?! You can’t go in there!”

“The light is on. The water is running. I’m just going to check it out, okay?”

He walked over to the doorway with Sansa holding his hand and walking behind him. He suddenly wished he’d at least put his boxers back on as he stood there completely naked.

 _Let’s hope the evil spirits aren’t planning to castrate me_ , he thought with a wry smile.

He’d always prided himself on being a realist and facing difficult or difficult to explain things usually brought out his second favorite weapons of self-defense…sarcasm and humor.

 _But, brooding is still my go-to weapon of choice_.

This was freaky but he still didn’t know if he believed there was really anything going on beyond some strange coincidences and Sansa having had one too many Hurricanes earlier.

He peeked into the bathroom and saw nothing. _Not a soul_ , he thought to himself, trying not to start laughing. He walked in and turned the tub faucet off.

 _It’s just an old hotel…not that you expect the water to just turn on by itself but whatever_.

Sansa stood in the doorway glancing all around and rubbing her arms. Jon started whistling the theme to ‘The X-Files’ which got her to flip him off before she laughed.

“I really thought I saw them,” she said once he’d come over to hug her.

“I know. Do you want us to go down front and say something to that guy behind the desk about it?”

“No, he’ll just think I’m crazy. I’m thinking I was putting on a bit of a display in the lobby earlier.”

“A bit,” he said with a grin. “So, bed?”

“Yeah, let’s go to bed.”

Jon nodded and followed her back into the room. _So much for my plans. I’ll have to remember that we don’t want to honeymoon anywhere even remotely haunted. That takes the_ _Stanley Hotel off the list_.

He reached down to grab his boxers when Sansa grasped his arm. “What do you think you’re doing?” she asked tugging at his arm.

“Uh…going to bed.”

“When I say ‘Let’s go to bed,’ it doesn’t _have_ to mean ‘let’s sleep’, does it?” she asked with a grin.

“Oh, thank God!” he exclaimed nearly running to the bed while she quickly shucked off her skirt and top to join him. Once she’d climbed in next to him, they kissed until he started working his way down her body. “I have been wanting to taste you all fucking night, love,” he rumbled into her cunt as his tongue gave her a tentative lick. He smiled broadly at the sigh that brought out of her before getting to down to the business of…well, going down.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _Ohhh_ …fuuuckkk,” he moaned as she slid down his length. “God, love…ride my cock…like that, my sweet girl.”

Sansa smiled down at him, feeling like she was on top of the world…not just Jon’s cock. She loved riding him after he went down on her. He was amazing with that mouth and tongue of his. He could get her off over and over that way if she let him and he never seemed to get tired of it. She liked to play fair and was happy to suck his cock but he knew she didn’t get off on it the way he got off on eating her pussy. He’d already got her to come twice that way before she’d asked to ride him.

“I love riding your cock, Jon. _Ahhh_ …it feels… _unnnn_ …so good,” she sighed. “So fucking good.”

Her head was still a bit buzzy from the liquor but that wasn’t effecting her pleasure one bit. She knew he’d hold off as long as he could before he came. He loved watching her on top of him and getting her to come while he watched…while he remained in control a bit longer. And when she was a bit drunk, when her inhibitions were lowered, he loved to see how many times he could make her come before he did. She could feel Number Three of the night building already and went ahead and got a bit louder. He really liked that. It got him hotter when she was loud. He leaned up to start sucking at her nipples again and that usually was all it took to send her over the edge as her clit rubbed against him while she controlled the speed and pressure of their thrusts.

“ _Ohhh_ …Jon…FUCK YES! JON! YES!!!” she nearly sobbed when her orgasm broke over her.

She glanced down at him as she was certain her cunt was clenching him tightly without a doubt. He was biting his lip and his eyes were closed tightly. He was fighting his own release. _This won’t do_. As the shuddering climax abated, she decided to switch positions. _Hardly seems fair to leave him waiting too long_ , she thought with a smile. His eyes were glued back on her again and he was gently rocking her now, waiting to bring her another peak this way whenever she was ready to start moving again. He was a generous lover but she liked to be generous, too.

“Get on top of me now,” she said as she laid face down on the mattress.

He climbed eagerly on top of her. She knew he loved this. He enjoyed taking her from behind but he especially liked it when she was flat on her stomach and he was covering her completely.

“Give me that ass,” he said huskily in her ear. He entered her cunt though, nice and slow. He knew if he went too fast, too soon it could hurt her and Jon never wanted to hurt her. He braced himself with his right arm by her shoulder. “Is that okay, love?” he asked.

“Yes…like that, sweet man. All the way in now…ohhh…fuck.”

As he started pumping, he traced her lips with his right index finger. She knew what he wanted and immediately started sucking on his finger, swirling her tongue much like she would if it were his cock. He started saying all the filthy things he loved to say when he was on her like this. Sansa started to moan around his finger. His dirty talk…that deep, husky voice…it didn’t take much to have her heading to another climax. She felt his other hand on her ass and a finger teasing her hole while his cock was busy thrusting into her cunt.

“Go on,” she breathed and she felt his finger gently enter her ass. He was always careful and Sansa moaned at the sensation and new pressure.

“Touch yourself, my sweet girl,” he panted in her ear now. He was getting close but he wanted her to come again with him. “Rub your clit, love. Make yourself come while I’m fucking you like this.”

She obeyed at once, sliding a hand down between the mattress and her body and deftly circling her nub. She was soon writhing under him and gently biting at his finger now as the sensation of his cock in her cunt, him fingering in her ass and her fingers rubbing at her clit got to be too much.

“Oh, Jon. Harder…God, don’t stop! Yes!” she cried as Number Four of the night hit her hard and she screamed into the mattress.

“Sansa… _ohhhh_ …my girl… _Unnn_ - _ughh_!” he shouted as he came right after she did. He collapsed on top of her but she liked the feel of his weight on her like this. He started chuckling softly and kissing her back.

“What’s funny?” she asked.

He rolled off her to his side and spooned her against his chest before answering. “Just thinking how glad I am that your ghost friends didn’t get to ruin my plans for the night.”

She reached back to smack his arm and laughed. “Yeah, that would’ve been tragic.”

“It would’ve been. All night, watching you chatting with everyone at that bar and then you dancing at the club…and then at the other two bars. All I could think about was how much I wanted to get you back here.” He kissed her neck and asked, “You want some water.”

“Yes, please.”

He climbed out of bed and went in the bathroom to wash before he headed to the mini-fridge to pull out one of the bottled waters they’d bought when they’d arrived. He pulled off the cap and handed it to her. She took a long swig before handing it to him.

“Sober yet?” he asked.

“Not quite,” she snorted, “but getting there.”

He handed her back the bottle and then finished it when she gave it back to him. He climbed back in bed and they nestled down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa woke up and looked at the bedside clock.

_3_ _:27AM. What woke me?_

She reached over for Jon but his spot was empty. She sat up in bed and suddenly her heart was racing. _Calm down_. The lights were all off in the bedroom but the bathroom door was closed and she could hear the vent running and a low light was visible under the door. _He must’ve_ _had to go_ , she thought. She threw on the t-shirt of his that she usually wore to bed and some fresh underwear before slowly heading towards the bathroom door. She didn’t want to disturb him really. She just wanted to lay eyes on him for a minute.

_‘Sorry to interrupt…just a little freaked out and wanted to know you’re here with me.’_

“What’re you doing?” he asked from the far corner of the room.

Sansa gasped and turned to see him sitting in the large armchair by the window. “What the fuck, Jon! You scared the shit out of me! What are you doing sitting there?” she asked as she walked over to him.

“Waiting for you, my beauty,” he said.

He sounded strange...different somehow. He sounded like he was talking with a different accent…a Cajun accent.

_And he doesn’t call me ‘my beauty.’_

It was dark but there was a bit of light filtering in from the street. She couldn’t really make out more than the outline of his curly hair and his pale skin and dark eyes. He was wearing some sort of white button-down shirt and pants.

_Why would he be wearing that?_

“Jon? Why are you…”

Just then the toilet flushed in the bathroom and Sansa’s eyes got huge. She turned her head towards the bathroom for just a moment and when she turned back again the man in the armchair… _the ghost_ …was gone.

Jon came stumbling out of the bathroom and she ran to him. “We’ve got to leave! Now! I won’t stay in this room one more fucking minute!!!” she cried hysterically.

“Sansa! What happened?” he asked grabbing her shoulders as she tried to dart to the closet to grab her suitcase.

“I saw you in that chair right there!” she was shouting now, pointing to the armchair by the window. “But it wasn’t you! It was Ghost You and Ghost You said he was waiting for me! And…oh my, God!!!” He reached up and put a hand on her forehead…like he was trying to tell if she was running a fever. “I am not crazy and not running a fever!” she shouted smacking his hand away. “I’m not crazy,” she said again before she dissolved into a mess of sobs.

He pulled her up close and started whispering comforting words in her ear. She was still shuddering and heaving from her sobs as he was holding her, trying to get her to calm down, when there was a loud knock at the door. They both jumped.

“Sansa!? Jon!? Are you okay in there?”

“Shit…it’s Robb,” Jon said.

He and Margaery were next door. Robb was usually a deep sleeper and Sansa was glad of that considering neither of them had been all that quiet earlier but he’d obviously heard his sister shouting and crying just now and was concerned. Jon and he were best friends but that didn’t stop Robb from being her big brother first. Jon threw a t-shirt on to go with the boxers he’d worn to bed, flicked on a light and went to open the door.

“Hey, Robb,” he said. “Nice to see you, too,” he said sarcastically after Robb bowled right past him and straight to his sister.

“You okay?” he asked with those intense blue eyes of his, in nothing but his pajama pants. _Great. He thinks we’re fighting and he’s probably ready to take Jon’s head_.

“I’m fine. I had a bit of a scare just now. It’s crazy and weird and...”

Robb looked over his shoulder at Jon before looking back at her. “Okay…so you’re fine now?”

“Yeah…well…kind of.”

“What does that mean, Sans?”

“I saw a ghost. Actually, I saw two. Well, I saw the two earlier when Jon was stripping for me but then they left us alone for a little bit until they came back right before he was…um…anyway… I was asleep a few minutes ago and then I woke up and Jon wasn’t in bed with me but Ghost Jon was sitting in the chair there and talking to me. But I didn’t realize it was Ghost Jon until…”

Robb’s eyes went from narrowed in suspicion to wide with alarm. “How much did you let her fucking drink tonight?!” he shouted at Jon.

“Too much…but well, she’s not really drunk now. At least I don’t think she is,” Jon answered pinching the bridge of his nose. “Look, Robb… Some…well, some freaky shit has been happening and Sansa says she saw…”

“Ghosts, two of them. And I did,” she said getting a bit pissed now. _Why do they both act like I’m crazy? Okay, maybe I sound crazy but still..._

“You know, New Orleans is one of the most haunted cities in America, right?” Margaery asked from the doorway.

 _Oh, thank God. At least Marg will believe me_. “I know what I saw and I am not sleeping in this room tonight,” she said firmly with her eyes on Marg.

Margaery came into the room in her nightie and put her arms around her shoulders. “Of course, you’re not, honey. I wouldn’t want to either. You can come sleep with me. No spooky shit happening in our room…I promise.”

“What?!” Robb exclaimed.

“Wait a sec…” Jon started.

“I’m not sleeping with him!!” they both shouted at the same time, pointing at each other.

“Boys,” Margaery laughed. “You two can either sleep in here or on the floor of our room. There’s a couch in here, Robb. Our room doesn’t have one. I’m sorry but my Sansa’s all freaked out and I can’t have that. I told you that Ghost Tour was scary, Robb,” she finished.

“We walked around looking at an old cemetery, baby. It was only creepy because it was nighttime.”

“Robb…” Margaery said in that tone that meant her brother would not be changing his wife’s mind.

“Fine!” Robb huffed. “Flip you for the bed,” he said to Jon.

“Well…sure, Robb,” Jon said with a smart-ass grin. “Hope you don’t mind if the sheets are a bit…”

“Oh, fuck no! Never-fucking-mind! I’ll sleep on the goddamn couch! Shit…” he finished, grumbling to himself as he went back to their room to grab his pillow.

Sansa went to Jon and put her arms around him. “I’ll miss you.”

“I’ll miss you. I hope you can sleep more peacefully next door, love.”

“Thanks.”

Robb stormed back in and Sansa followed her sister-in-law to their room. She crawled into the king size bed, told Margaery goodnight and finally fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

 

“Mmmm,” he said as she climbed on top and began slowly undulating her hips across his groin. “That feels good, love. Did you miss me?” he asked as he started getting hard.

“Shhh…we gotta be quiet,” she whispered. “We can’t let ‘em hear us.”

_That’s right. Fuck! Robb is in the fucking room!_

“Sansa, are you crazy?!” he hissed as his eyes flew open. “Your brother is right over there,” he practically whined. He didn’t want her to stop but he really didn’t want to have to ever look Robb in the eye again if he woke up while Jon was fucking his sister.

But as Jon’s eyes adjusted to the pre-dawn half-light of the room, he realized something didn’t seem quite right. _What the hell is she wearing?_ It was a long-sleeved white nightgown like something Laura Ingalls would’ve worn.

 _Did she borrow that from Marg? What the hell is she doing? Okay…that’s a bit obvious_.

She was grinding on top of him in the nightgown he’d never seen before. His cock was rock hard through his boxers now and her hands had made their way up his shirt.

 _What’s_ _with her hair?_

Same beautiful, red hair, long and soft but braided…two long braids hanging down over her breasts. And she looked…younger. He’d known Sansa since she was four years old. And right now, she looked like she had back in high school…back when he was only secretly fantasizing about his best friend’s little sister. She was only 24 now but she definitely looked younger than that at the moment…more like 15 or 16.

 _Must be the lighting_ , he told himself though as she slid back down his legs and started to pull his boxers down. He sat up enough to reach down to slide her nightgown up over her head. He wanted to see her naked and suck on those lovely tits some more.

 _Sorry, Robb…I really,_ really _hope you don’t wake up right now_.

But as his hands moved up her thighs, he noticed they felt…hairy. _That’s not right_ , he thought. _They were as smooth as silk tonight when I_ …

“ _Ohhh_ , yes…Jaehaerys,” she moaned, as she grasped his cock and started pumping.

“ _Ohhh_...fuck, Sansa. Wait…Jaeharry? What?”

“What the fuck are you babbling about?” Robb asked sleepily from the couch.

Jon felt her weight suddenly disappear from his legs and her hand was no longer stroking his cock. She was not there.

_She was not Sansa._

_She was not…real_.

 _Or was she?_ Rod Serling’s voice asked from inside his head.

_Holy fucking shit…_

“This cannot be happening,” he said as he bolted up, jerking up his boxers over his obviously ghost-induced erection, and put a hand over his heart that was ready to leap out of his chest now.

 _4:33AM. No way I’m going to get back to sleep here_.

“Um…Robb? I’m going next door to get in bed with your wife and sister. So…really hope that’s okay with you. Thanks!”

And, he jumped up out of the bed and headed for the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, lyrics from Sting's 'Moon Over Bourbon Street'
> 
> Hoping to wrap this one up with one more chapter...maybe two. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa learn about the ghosts of the Crescent Bend Inn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter got really long! The story just grew on me but I should have it wrapped up by tomorrow. It's dialogue heavy so, sorry if that's not your thing.

_‘It was many years ago that I became what I am_

_I was trapped in this life like an innocent lamb_

_Now I can never show my face at noon_

_And you’ll only see me walking by the light of the moon’_

 

Fifteen minutes later, the four of them were standing in the lobby of the Crescent Bend Inn. Robb had grabbed a shirt. Jon had thrown on a pair of shorts and Sansa had put on her yoga pants. Margaery had a big, fluffy robe on over her nightie.

 _We look like we’re here for a pajama party or something. Wow, that couch looks comfy_ , Sansa thought, eyeing any soft spot to sit…or sleep…with longing.

Sansa had been sleeping soundly when Jon started banging on the door to Robb and Margaery’s room. Robb was yelling for him to stop and they were both shouting at each other in the hall by the time Margaery had ushered them inside and hissed them both into silence. Jon had then proceeded to tell his tale about waking up with Ghost Sansa straddling his crotch…and Sansa had been inexplicably pissed at him since then.

 _Well, she was grinding on him and had her hand on his cock…although he thought it was me…since she looked like me. Still…God, none of this makes any sense. I really need sleep_.

She then suggested they go down to the lobby to try and talk to the old man at the front desk because clearly none of them we’re getting any more sleep right now.

“Oh, hello,” the old man said as he came from the back office and spotted the four of them standing at the desk.

“Hello,” Margaery said with a big, friendly smile. “We were wondering…”

“This hotel is fucking haunted! Excuse me…this hotel is haunted!” Jon shouted right over Marg. She gave him a cold look which silenced him at once.

“Yes…what my brother-in-law-to-be is trying to say is we’ve…well, _they’ve_ seen some strange things tonight and we were wondering if you could tell us something about it,” she finished sweetly.

“Strange? Like a ghost?” the old man said. Marg looked over at Sansa and she nodded to the old man. “Oh goodness. So, you two saw the ghost?” he asked looking at Jon and Sansa now.

“Yes,” Sansa answered. “I saw them first and then my fiancé saw one of them later.”

“Was it that old, nasty fart, Walder Frey?” the old man asked.

“Walter?” Sansa asked.

“No…Wal- _der_.”

“What kind of name is Walder?” Robb scoffed. “Look, we’re really sorry to bother you. My sister and her fiancé had quite a bit to drink tonight and…”

“Robb!” Sansa gasped. “You agreed to come down here with us and now you’re making us sound like…”

“I agreed to come down here with you because my wife agreed to come down here with you.”

“Wuh-pow!” Jon said while making a whipping motion with his hand.

Thus, causing an already tired and irritable Robb to retort. “You know what, Jon? Just shut the…”

“Robb!” Margaery shouted before lowering her voice again. “Shut up, lover,” she said patting his hand.

Robb bit his tongue and tried to ignore the shit-eating grin on Jon’s face now. “You shut up, too,” Sansa said to Jon, causing Jon’s grin to disappear and Robb to smirk now.

“So…who was Walder, the nasty, old fart?” Margaery asked, grinning encouragingly at the old man to convince him that her husband and his friend did not normally behave like 10-year-olds.

“Oh…a miserable, treacherous and miserly old ass who lived far too long. Someone cut his throat here one night fifty years ago and some folks say they’ve seen the old man walking up and down the hall late at night, grumbling about how he’s been wronged and trying to hold his neck together.”

 _Ewww_. “That’s not who I saw,” Sansa said.

“Dear me…I hope you didn’t see that Ramsay. He’s scary, that one is. You wouldn’t believe all the stories there are about him.”

“Well, he didn’t tell me his name but I saw a man…and a woman.” Sansa glanced over at Jon and he nodded. “They looked a bit like…well, like us.”

The old man grinned then, “Ah! You saw Miss Alayne and her beau then. Gracious…no one’s seen them in a long time around here.”

“How long?” Sansa asked.

“Well, I think the last time anyone mentioned seeing them was about thirty…no, forty years ago.”

“Forty years ago?” Jon exclaimed. “Were you here then?”

“Oh yes. Been here nearly 55 years. I know all the ghost stories of this place.”

“Have you ever…you know, seen them?” Sansa asked.

“Well…it gets mighty lonely on the night shift here so I guess I’ve seen a thing or two over the years. Or I could’ve just nodded off and been dreaming, I suppose. Y’all want to take the tour tomorrow?”

“Um…we were hoping that…could you tell us a bit about Alayne tonight?” Jon asked.

“And her beau?” Sansa prompted.

The old man smiled and motioned for the four of them to move to the little sitting area across from the front desk. Once they’d all found a seat, he sat down with them and began.

“Miss Alayne was the daughter of a wealthy oil baron over a hundred years ago here in New Orleans. She was supposedly very beautiful with long, red hair, blue eyes and creamy white skin…just like you, ma’am. She was only about 17 when she died…right here in the hotel.”

“She died…here?” Sansa squeaked.

“Yes, ma’am. Strangled to death in one of the rooms here by a jealous lover.”

Sansa looked over at Jon for a moment and her eyes narrowed. “What?” he asked. “I didn’t do it!” Sansa shook her head and apologized and asked the old man to continue.

“Well, when she was 15 or so, her father had a business partner and this partner had a son. They made an arrangement between her and this partner’s son. They were supposed to be betrothed although that kind of thing was already falling out of favor a bit by then. Anyway…whatever Miss Alayne’s feelings on the matter were, things changed when her cousin came to town to stay with the family from Baton Rouge. He was maybe two or three years older than her. Jaehaerys Targaryen was the boy’s name and…”

“See, Sansa! She wanted that guy…not me! And I wasn’t even fully awake so…” Jon said.

“What the hell kind of name is Jaehaerys Tar…whatever?” Robb asked.

“Would you both shut up?” Marg hissed. “Please continue, Mister…”

“Marwyn…just call me Marwyn, ma’am,” he said with a smile before continuing. “So…Miss Alayne and this cousin took a liking to each other and began a secret affair. They knew her father would be against it and when Miss Alayne turned 17 they decided to run away…on account of they didn’t want her to have to marry that other man. They were going to get married at Saint Joseph’s on Tulane Avenue but the priest got sick that night and they couldn’t get married. But they decided to go ahead with their honeymoon plans here at the inn and checked in as Mr. and Mrs. Targaryen. The next morning, the housekeeper heard a man bellowing and screaming and crying from their room like the world had ended. The manager of the hotel at the time burst in the room and found Jaehaerys holding the body of Miss Alayne.”

“Oh…that’s so sad,” Sansa whispered. She looked over at Jon again and thought of Ghost Jon sitting in the chair of their room waiting for his beauty. “He didn’t kill her, did he?”

“No but they all thought he did. Jaehaerys was too shattered by finding his beloved Alayne dead that morning to say much. He’d went out to fetch them some breakfast and found her when he returned. They couldn’t get more than a few words out of him. He just kept saying he was sorry for letting her down, for letting it happen. He didn’t even put up a fight when the police came and hauled him off to jail. He was hung a couple of months later for her murder. It was very sad.”

“How do you know he didn’t kill her?” Robb asked.

“Well, no one knew until later when that Ramsay started showing up here.”

“What? The other ghost guy?” Jon asked.

“Yeah…he was her betrothed. He was Mr. Bolton…the business partner’s son. I should’ve said that first. Lord, I’m getting old. Anyway, sixty years after Miss Alayne’s murder, Ramsey came to stay here one night. He’d had a hard life by then. He was a wicked, twisted soul anyway and the older he got the more morbid he became. No one knows why he chose to stay here…at the hotel where he’d murdered that girl all those years ago and caused her lover to be put to death for a crime he didn’t commit. He stayed here though. He stayed three nights and guests said he was acting funny. Then, one night…it was a full moon…he wrote out a confession to her murder. Then, he put pistol in his mouth and blew his brains out. His ghost has roamed these halls ever since and folks that see him…well, they say he’s quite a fright to see and hear.”

“And the authorities learned that Jaehaerys didn’t kill Alayne?” Jon asked.

“Yes and no. Ramsay had written the letter but it didn’t change anything on the books really for a murder from more than 50 years earlier. Some folks say their ghosts made him write that letter.”

“Alayne and Jaehaerys?” Sansa asked.

“Yes, they were regulars by then. Our first ghosts here really. They stopped showing up after Ramsay’s death though.”

“Until tonight,” Jon said.

“Yes,” the old man said with a curious smile, looking at him and her. “Until tonight. Tell me something…did you just see them or were they able to communicate with you?”

“They communicated…in a way…” Jon said.

“She had her hand on your cock! I’m pretty sure she was trying to do more than just communicate something!” Sansa shouted and saw the old man’s eyebrows shoot upward. “Sorry. Um…they weren’t just apparitions…they seemed real…like we could touch them.”

“Oh…that is interesting,” Marwyn said. “None of our spooks here have appeared as corporeal ghosts before…usually folks can just see them or hear them.” He scratched his head for a moment and looked at them closely again. “I believe you told me earlier you took a ghost tour tonight?”

“Yes, sir. We went to the St. Louis Cemetery and…” Jon said.

“Ah! Well, there you go.”

“Excuse me?” Sansa asked.

“That’s where they’re buried…Miss Alayne and Jaehaerys. Jaehaerys was originally buried in a prison graveyard but Miss Alayne’s sister never would believe he killed her sister. She knew he was a good man and she knew how much they’d loved each other. After she was a married woman, she had his corpse moved to St. Louis. You say they look like you?  Well, you certainly do, ma’am. There aren’t any pictures of Jaehaerys. Wonder if they followed you back here tonight?” Sansa shivered and clutched Jon’s hand. Robb started to open his mouth and Margaery shushed him with a look. “There’s a picture of Miss Alayne over here.”

The old man shuffled off and when he returned and held out the picture, Robb and Margaery gasped. Robb said, “She looks just like you Sans…just a bit younger.” The four of them thanked Marwyn for his time and telling them the stories and headed back upstairs. “I’m not saying I believe all of this but it is weird,” Robb said as they reached their rooms. “We could’ve saved our money on the other tour. This was much creepier.”

It was nearly 6AM and they were all exhausted. Margaery and Robb headed in to their room, Robb grumbling about his lack of sleep. Jon entered their room calling for any ghosts to come out of hiding and Sansa suggested that they both try and get some sleep.

Somehow, with dawn nearly breaking, her fears from the night seemed to have abated. And now she knew about Miss Alayne and her beau, Jaehaerys. It was tragic and yet she no longer feared them. _But I wouldn’t want to meet Ramsay from what Marwyn said_.

They both took some ibuprofen and drank some water in a feeble attempt to fight the hangovers that were already hitting them on top of their lack of sleep. Jon kept the curtains pulled and they laid down to sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Sansa woke up to the sound of Jon snoring softly at her side. She checked her phone.

 _11:48AM_. There was sunshine peaking around the curtains and today was officially Mardi Gras. They had a mid-morning flight to catch the next day.

 _It’s our last day here. Don’t want to spend all of it in bed. And I really need a shower_.

Margaery had left a message about twenty minutes earlier stating that she and Robb were going to grab brunch but would be back around 1 if they wanted to get together then. Sansa nudged Jon.

“Want to shower with me?” she asked.

“What time is it?” he groaned in response.

“11:48…almost noon.”

“Sorry…I’m not getting up until it’s officially noon at the earliest,” he grumbled as he rolled over.

Sansa smacked his ass which earned her a grunt from him before she rolled out of bed. She was surprised she didn’t feel worse. She actually felt kind of good…like there was something important on the horizon today, something she was going to accomplish besides sight-seeing, more drinking… _and more sex_.  She tossed her shirt and panties on the bathroom counter. She climbed into the shower and turned the hot water on, hoping it would scald her into wakefulness. It was soothing anyway. She’d started soaping up when the bathroom door opened and she heard Jon come in.

“You change your mind about joining me then?”

He didn’t say anything but climbed into the shower behind her. He held his hand out for the soap as Sansa started working the shampoo into her hair. She had her eyes closed and felt him start to soap her up again. His hands were warm and firm but sliding over his skin like silk as he caressed her body. Sansa started rinsing her hair and felt his tongue licking at her nipple.

“You’re going to get soap in your mouth,” she laughed as she kept rinsing.

She cracked her eyes open for a second and saw him grinning up at her from her breasts. Then, he got down on his knees in the tub. _Oh, fuck yes…what a way to start the day_. She was quickly trying to get the travel shampoo rinsed out when she felt his tongue swipe her slit. Suddenly, her knees did not feel so steady.

“Fuck, Jon…I don’t know if I can keep standing up in here when you’re…”

He gently pushed her up against the wall to steady her and lifted one leg and put it over his shoulder. He held her by the hips and she didn’t feel like she’d be falling now at least. She looked down into his eyes and felt herself melting as his mouth closed on her clit. She closed her eyes then and moaned and started to lose the ability to string together coherent thoughts. She ran her hands up to her breasts as his tongue circled her clit and a finger entered her cunt.

“ _Ohhh_ …Jon…”

He licked at her cunt and mumbled something against her folds she couldn’t quite catch. Before she could ask him to repeat himself though, he had focused his mouth and tongue on other tasks besides talking. She wasn’t complaining. She ran her hands down from her breasts to his hair. He was good…but somehow, he wasn’t quite getting her there like usual. He seemed a bit off his game.

 _It’s probably awkward trying to do it in the shower. He does fine at home in the shower though. Cut him some slack, Sansa. You_ _both had a rough night_.

He stood up and spun her around to face the wall. He pressed his hard cock against her ass. “Ohhh…fuck, baby…like this?” she whined, desperately wanting him inside of her…now. _Be patient, girl. Enjoy this_. He kissed her shoulder and Sansa grabbed the soap. “You know what? I think it’s time I get you clean.”

She soaped up her hands and turned to him. His hair was all wet and he looked so sweet...almost uncertain. It reminded her a bit of their first time when he was a freshman in college and she’d went to visit him under the guise of wanting to tour the campus. _Well, we both got an education that weekend_.

“Turn around,” she said.

He turned and she started kissing his shoulders as she washed his back. The soap made everything so slippery, her hands were sliding across him, down his back and down farther. She squeezed his nice, firm ass and then slid around to the front. He groaned when she grasped his cock and started pumping.

“You like this? Better than your friendly ghost?” she teased.

“Oh oui…c’est bon, ma chere,” he gasped.

 _Oh. Shit_ …she thought before she screamed.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon woke to the sound of the shower running. _Shit…my head hurt_ s, he thought with an internal whine. _Don’t be a such a lightweight, Snow. Get out of bed and go fuck her in the_ _shower_.

He rolled over and there she was, laying right next to him. “Oh…morning, sweet girl. Or should I say good afternoon?” She smiled sweetly at him and as he wiped at his eyes his brain started sending him signals that things were not quite right.

_Why is the shower running if she’s here? Her hair is in braids again but she’s naked this time…_

“Ohhh-kay…um, I think you’ve got me mixed up with someone else,” he began as she grinned and put her hand on his cock. _Straight for the cock…Jaehaerys was a lucky guy_. “Hang on,” he said, pulling her hand from him. “I’m not who you think…exactly…I think. God, this is weird. Can you talk to me?”

“Yes,” she said, “but I’d rather do something else right now.” She started working her way under the covers and…

_Holy shit…she’s going to suck my cock. Ghost Sansa is going to suck my cock. No…no, she’s not. Are you out of your fucking mind, idiot?! Real Live Sansa will have your balls for breakfast if you let this happen._

“Wait…a…minute…” he grunted, trying to pull her back up to him. She climbed back up his body and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

“Don’t you want me to, Jaehaerys?” she asked with a pretty little pout.

“Okay, see…that’s the problem. I’m not Jaehaerys. And even if I was a long time ago, I’m not him now and…”

Just then, there was a scream from the bathroom. _Oh, for fuck sake…am I in there with her?!_

 

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure this will help?” Jon asked several minutes later.

“How the hell should I know? It’s worth a shot.”

“But they’re in our bed. Why couldn’t they go fuck somewhere else?”

“Maybe this was the room they were in before. Whatever. I say, let them have their ghostly good time and maybe they’ll leave us alone.” Sansa was still shaking from shock a bit but it sounded plausible enough as she said it. Jon looked over at her with an expression she could’ve read at a hundred yards. “I thought it was you, okay?”

“Funny…seems like I recall saying that last night...well, early this morning, a few dozen times. And I didn’t…”

“Alright!! God, I’m sorry, okay?!”

Jon had come charging into the bathroom to find her with her hand still on Ghost Jon’s cock even as she was still screaming. Ghost Jon didn’t fly off immediately like she’d feared though.

 _Well, you had your hand wrapped around his cock. I’ll bet even as ghosts, guys are still concerned about being easy with the goods_.

Sansa had let go of Jaehaerys then and jumped out of the shower and into Jon’s arms. When Jon mentioned that Ghost Sansa, or Alayne, was in their bed, Sansa had told Jaehaerys to go and join his beauty and pointed him that way. He’d smiled at them and walked past them both, soaking wet from the shower and yet leaving no trace of wetness on the floor. _So fucking weird_. Sansa had followed him into the room and told them they could have some privacy before retreating back into the bathroom and confessing what had happened in the shower to Jon.

And now, Jon and Sansa were hanging out in the bathroom listening to two eager, horny teenage shades make love in their hotel bed. _So, so, so fucking weird_.

_“Ohhh…Jaehaerys, mon cher…right there…ahhh…don’t stop! Plus forte!”_

_“Ahhhh, Alayne…je t’aime, ma chere. So sweet and wet, my beauty. Baise-moi…”_

Jon started snickering to himself and Sansa looked at him with an arched brow. “I’m sorry. It’s…ah, fuck…I can’t keep shit from you. I’m turned on…listening to Ghost Sansa and Ghost Jon have sex.”

“Oh yeah?”

“I’m a degenerate, I know,” he said hanging his head.

“No! I, um…I might be a bit turned on to,” she said biting her lip. Jon was on her like the speed of light, pulling her shirt off before attacking her mouth with hungry, open mouthed kisses. Sansa started tugging at his boxers. “Off,” she giggled. “Off now.”

She threw a towel on the floor and got down on her knees in front of him, reaching up to help him pull them the rest of the way down and step out of them.

“Oh, shit…Sansa,” he moaned when she took him in her mouth. His hands were already clutching at her wet and tangled hair.

“Relax, sweet man,” she said pulling off for a moment with a plop. She gave him a lick, right at the head of his cock. A hand came up to grasp the base while her pinkie finger stroked and tickled his balls and he made a whining sound that she knew quite well. “I’m getting there,” she said soothingly. “Your good little girl is going to take such good care of you now.”

She took him fully back in her mouth and began to rhythmically slide up and down his shaft, sucking him in. Occasionally, she’d break from that to lick him from stem to tip and swirl her tongue around the head before she’d get back to business of making his eyes roll back in his head.

_“Prends-moi…plus vite!”_

_“Alayne! Oui! Oui…unnnn…”_

_“Ahhh…Jaehaerys…please…ohhhh…oui!”_

Sansa swallowed and looked up at Jon with devilish smile. He’d stumbled back against the bathroom counter, breathing heavily.

“Fuck…” he groaned. “That was fucking…”

“Good?”

“Good? Try fucking great! Sansa...I love you.”

“I love you,” she said, rising to her feet and letting him pull her into his arms. “You think they’re done? It’s quiet.”

“I don’t know.”

“Jon…I think we need to go back to the cemetery tonight. I think maybe they might follow us back there and they can…rest now or something.”

“Okay,” he said sweetly kissing her eyelids and then her nose. “But first I need to do something important.”

“Like what?” she asked as he started nuzzling her neck.

“I’ve got to eat you out now…gotta show Ghost Jon how it’s done properly.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jon and Sansa take the ghosts around New Orleans.

The full moon was shining brightly down on the city of New Orleans tonight. The Mardi Gras revelry was in full swing on this final night of debauchery before Ash Wednesday and Lent began. Jon and Sansa were leaving tomorrow to return to their home, their jobs and their everyday lives. And there was a wedding to plan as well. But New Orleans would never leave them…not completely.

Robb and Margaery had asked them to go out drinking before the parades got going but they told them they had some plans of their own tonight and would meet up with them later. _We’ve got something to return to the cemetery_ , Jon thought bemusedly as they started walking from their hotel.

“How do we know they’ll follow us?” he asked.

“We don’t for certain,” Sansa answered. “It’s only a half mile or so to the cemetery though,” she then said, looking at the guide map.

Jon looked over her shoulder and spotted an ad for a Mardi Gras fundraiser…at Saint Joseph Church on Tulane Avenue. “Sansa…isn’t that the church where Alayne and Jaehaerys were supposed to get married?”

Sansa looked at the picture of the old Catholic church. “Yes.”

“It’s sad that they didn’t get to get married even.”

“The whole thing is sad, Jon. Two teenagers who were forbidden to be together in this life and then died too young at the hands of others; her murdered and him sentenced to die for something he didn’t do. They’re sort of like an early 20th century Romeo and Juliet…except they didn’t commit suicide.”

They walked along hand in hand towards the cemetery. The streets were lively and most everyone was just looking to have a good time but it was still a major city and Jon was mindful of their surroundings tonight. More mindful than he had been last night when he was nearly three sheets to the wind. He kept Sansa close to his side.

“Jon…something doesn’t feel right,” she said as they turned onto Basin Street. He whipped his head around, looking for any signs of danger. “No…I mean, that thing you said earlier…about them not getting to get married?”

“Yeah.”

“I think we should go visit the church.”

“Saint Joseph’s?” She nodded and he said, “I’m not sure where it is or how far.”

Sansa pulled out her phone and punched in the address on the ad from her map. “Not too far. Bit more of a walk though. You up for it?”

“Of course, sweet girl. Let’s go to church.”

 

The fundraiser was long over with and the church was nearly deserted this time of night with Mardi Gras in full swing on the streets. It was a beautiful old church, built in the 19th century. There was a custodian sweeping near the altar and they’d seen a priest pass through earlier. He’d waved to them but had left them alone. Jon and Sansa sat towards the back. They’d seen no signs of Alayne or Jaehaerys since earlier in the day when the two spirits have been busy making love in their bed.

“Jon, do you think it’s alright if we go up to the altar?”

“I suppose so,” he replied.

They weren’t Catholic. They weren’t terribly religious in truth but Jon felt a sense of peace in the old church as he and Sansa made their way to the front. Sansa stopped in front of the votive candles.

“Do you think it’s alright if we light two? One for him and one for her?” she asked.

“I…I’m not sure but I’d like to anyway.”

They lit their candles and stared at the altar for a few minutes. Sansa seemed like she was waiting for something to happen. After a few minutes, her shoulders slumped and she was clearly feeling disappointed.

“What is it, love?”

“I guess I thought…it’s silly but I thought maybe we’d see them here.”

Jon kissed her hand and tugged her back towards the rear of the church and the exit. Just as they were almost to the exit though, he looked back.

“Sansa,” he whispered. “Look.”

Up at the altar, they could see them. They looked more like shadows now than the flesh and blood beings they’d appeared to be in Jon and Sansa’s hotel room but they were there. Her red hair and his mass of curls were unmistakable. They stood in front of the altar with their hands clasped together and then they knelt.

“Jon…” Sansa said with her eyes filling with tears.

“Yeah…we’ll sit back down,” he said and led her to a pew at the back.

The priest came by to speak with them. He was cordial and answered some questions about the church.  He asked them how they'd liked New Orleans and where they were from. The custodian was sweeping near the confessional booths now. Neither of them seemed to notice the ghosts. Jon and Sansa didn’t mention them either. When Sansa saw them rise, she thanked the priest for his time and they made their way out into the night.

“Let’s take them back now,” she said.

The nightly ghost tour was wrapping up at St. Louis when they arrived. It was a different tour guide tonight and the crowd was smaller. Most people were at the parade or getting drunk…or both. They made their way through all the tombs searching for them. They only knew her first name but figured Targaryen would catch their eye. Just as Jon was about to call it quits, Sansa gasped and pointed.

“Did you find him?” he asked.

She shook her head and stood stock still. “I found her.”

Jon felt the blood drain from his face and his spine beginning to tingle as he read the inscription.

 

_~Alayne Stark~_

_January 5, 1900-February 20, 1917_

_~Beloved Daughter and Sister~_

 

And under the dedication, clearly a recent addition…

 

_~And My Beautiful Bride~_

 

“Stark?” Jon said. “She was a Stark. You don’t have any family from here, do you?”

“I don’t think so,” she answered, clearly shaken.

They found him soon after. He wasn’t that far away really. The last line of the inscription on his tomb was obviously a recent addition as well.

 

_~Jaehaerys Targaryen~_

_June 9, 1897-April 10, 1917_

_~Beloved husband~_

 

“I really need a drink now…or ten,” Jon said.

“Me, too,” Sansa said, laying her head on his shoulder as they made their way out of the cemetery.

 

* * *

 

 

Jon Snow had plans tonight. They were drunk and horny kind of plans perhaps but they were plans all the same. Tonight, they were all covered in beads as they stumbled back to the Crescent Bend Inn. Robb was laughing loudly and Margaery nearly fell on the sidewalk outside the hotel before her husband caught her.

Their flight was at 11:30AM and they’d have to be up fairly early to get checked out and to the airport but right now they didn’t care. They all needed more sleep but Jon wanted to make love to his sweet, sexy fiancée tonight in their room without fear of ghostly interruptions. Well…we don’t always get what we want.

Jon and Sansa stopped to talk with Marwyn for a bit. They told him what they’d seen tonight and where they’d been. They figured he would appreciate it at least. They weren’t sure anyone else would ever believe them.

Just as they were ready to head up to the room, Robb came bursting out of the elevator with Margaery on his heels.

“This hotel is fucking haunted!” he shouted at the three of them.

“No shit,” Jon said with a smirk.

“Oh, Robb…what did you see?” Sansa asked.

“I hope you didn’t see that Ramsay,” Marwyn said.

“No! I saw that Walder guy! I was going to get ice and it got all dark and cold in the hall. Next thing I know, he’s floating right up to me, neck gaping open and everything. It was scary as fuck! Then, he starts cursing me, saying I wronged his girls, that I ‘spurned’ them...what the fuck?!” Robb sat down on the lobby’s couch and put his head in his hands.

Margaery had a smirk on her face. “What do you think, guys? Think my husband had too much to drink tonight?”

“I saw him, Margie! I swear I did!”

“I’m sure you did, lover. Let’s go back upstairs and I’ll try and make you forget that spooky old ghost.”

“I’m not sleeping alone tonight. If Sansa starts seeing shit, she can just sleep in the bed with us. Jon’s on his own. I am _not_ sleeping alone!” he finished like a child wanting an extra bedtime story.

“You bet, baby. That bed is big enough for three…or even four,” Margaery said with a sly grin at Jon and Sansa. “But I think they’ll be just fine and you will, too.”

Jon and Sansa bid Marwyn goodnight and followed Robb and Margaery onto the elevator. When the elevator stopped at their floor, Robb held Margaery back and started acting like a SWAT team officer getting ready to enter hostile territory.

“Seriously, Robb…” Jon laughed.

“Humor me,” Robb growled.

Jon got off the elevator and looked up and down the hall. “You’re all clear, Gold Leader. Ghost Recon, out.”

“Fuck you,” Robb muttered under his breath as he and a laughing Margaery passed him to head into their room.

Once they were alone in the hall, Jon pulled Sansa into his arms and kissed her deeply, relishing the sweet taste of Sansa mixed with rum and fruity syrup. _Hope she doesn’t mind_ _the taste of me mixed with beer and whiskey_.

“Mmmm,” she sighed. “Let’s get inside.”

Just as Jon started unlocking the door though, they heard sounds from inside their room.

_‘Baise-moi, ma femme. Give me those sweet tits. Ils sont doux comme le sucre.’_

_‘Ohhh…Jaehaerys. C’est bon…ahhh...unnn’_

“What the fuck?!” Jon said opening the door with Sansa right behind him.

Jaehaerys was sucking on Alayne’s breasts while she was riding him. They were facing the foot of the bed and thus Jon and Sansa had a perfect view of what was happening. The two ghosts looked very real once more. Jaehaerys took his mouth from Alayne’s tits and stopped thrusting but apparently, she was already in the middle of her orgasm and not going to stop. Her mouth was hanging open and she kept riding his cock for another minute until she visibly shuddered as her peak receded. _Fuck…I need Sansa…now_.

“Pardon…it’s…it is our wedding night,” Jaehaerys said with a smile.

“And it’s Mardi Gras,” Alayne giggled. “Don’t worry…we can find our own way back to the cemetery.”

“It was really nice what you did earlier…taking us to the church though. Neither of us was sure how to find it anymore.”

“Yes, thank you. We can leave…if you want.”

Jon looked at Sansa and recognized that look in her eye. “No, you can have the bed…for now,” he said. “I think we’ll take a shower.”

“Oh, Jaehaerys…can we…in the shower? After them?” Alayne asked sweetly.

“Oui, my beauty.”

 

 _So, so, so fucking weird_ , they both thought later while Jon was on top of Sansa, making love to her sweetly and slowly in the bed. They could hear occasional sounds from the bathroom but right now they were focused on each other. Jon slowly thrusting into her, holding her close with their eyes locked on each other, and Sansa with her legs wrapped around his waist and her hands holding his shoulders. And if they heard banging and rattling sounds once in a while or the lights occasionally flickered, it was all part of the old hotel’s charm.

“Can we honeymoon here?” Sansa asked afterwards when they were both exhausted and nearly asleep and their ghostly companions had departed.

“Are you serious?”

“Yes…you don’t like the idea?”

“I love the idea, sweet girl.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little ode to New Orleans, Mardi Gras and ghosts!


End file.
